


constellation knuckles

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: this is not the most positive mon amis





	constellation knuckles

"real life doesn't have trigger warnings"

yeah, i know. that's why i love my friends (k. , m. , c. , l. , l.)

i've probably published these lines before

but i've been listening to a lot of slam poetry lately (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVh3J3Hz86k>)

i guess i do that when i'm sad

it's funny how i'm always fucking sad

they always say lover

never any other word it's always lover

is it still lover when i am the only one in love?

i'm tired of people leaving

i'm scared of medication

why am i crying now

i'm always crying

rough rings or nails on palms in bio 

i remember looking around aimlessly

i know i was looking but i wasn't, really

i wasn't seeing here and now 

just a blur

it's hard to see through tears

there are songs that make me cry every time (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50gPTzjhmhA> \- [thank you, L. i love you. <3])

i can't stop listening to them

i guess i deserve the tears

i'm so tired of not being good enough but looks like i'm second choice again

i thought she said she wanted to stay

i'm so tired of lies

this facade is easy enough to keep up until it's not

until j.h. says people like me and i just want to scream

i can't take it right now

everything is too much already

what do i keep doing wrong

why can't i just be a good person

i'm so tired all of the fucking time

i can't handle my emotions

i can't take this

i can't

i am sitting in bed but something in me still wants to go home


End file.
